


I can hear you

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Chiropractor Baekhyun, M/M, Neighbors, Sappy Ending, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Junmyeon doesn’t perceive himself as a pervert... But who would guess, having heard their neighbour moan almost daily, that they aren’t, in fact, getting frequently railed?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	I can hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S40
> 
> Hi!!! It’s my first fic in about six months (life, eh), so pls be gentle if it seems rusty!! I had to drop out of a few fests, but I just couldn’t let this prompt go. It was supposed to be a cute story sprinkled with smut, but I think it turned out to be a smut sprinkled with cute story XD Having said that- please enjoy this short fic about Seho being awkward and hot for each other, I missed writing about them.

“Baekhyun!” A breathy moan pierced through the wall that Junmyeon had learnt was worryingly thin. Something his neighbour had yet to realize, judging by the frequent… noises. 

The place next to Junmyeon’s own apartment had been empty since he moved in, so he wished that it wouldn’t get bought or rented by someone who’d throw constant parties. Junmyeon kept taking work home (a bad habit, he was aware) and he valued his quiet time, thank you very much. However, his wish came true in a twisted way that would make every mischievous genie proud- he got a neighbour that was quiet almost all the time. Almost. Like, ninety-nine percent of the time.

“Come on, you know I can take it!” The same voice whined and Junmyeon presumed that someone- Baekhyun- must have done a really good job at  _ giving it _ when a very satisfied groan followed. Junmyeon would lie if he said his breath didn’t hitch at the sound he became too familiar with for his own sanity. He opted to hop out of bed before he did something he’d regret and headed towards the kitchen, the room that was the furthest from The Sexy Sounds Neighbour.

It usually lasted for about an hour and had a soundtrack consisting of his neighbour’s moans and ‘Baekhyun’s’ softer voice that made his words mostly inaudible. Sometimes there was cracking involved, and Junmyeon was quite intrigued about that. Not that Junmyeon was eavesdropping, it just so happened that his bed was by the same wall his very sexually active neighbour’s bed was. 

It’s been two weeks and Junmyeon still hadn’t seen the guy that had made his evenings more enjoyable at best (“You should insure those hands.”) and mildly terrifying at worst (“If you don’t do it harder, imma find someone else who will. I want that neck to snap.”). It was getting ridiculous at this point, the things he knew about the guy without knowing what he looked like. But Junmyeon valued his privacy enough to also respect others’ and so he restrained from doing something like Mrs Choi from down the corridor, who knocked his door with a plate of ‘welcome in the building’ cookies two hours after the moving van left. That woman had no boundaries.

Junmyeon managed to brew himself a really nice cup of jasmine tea when the door to his neighbour’s door clicked and a set of light footsteps echoed in the corridor, so Junmyeon knew the coast was clear. He got back to bed and resumed his paused show, smiling at the snoring that made the wall behind his back vibrate. His mysterious neighbour was loud in bed no matter the circumstances.

-

“Holy shit, that was good.” The neighbour sighed, but Junmyeon didn’t have the patience to pat him on the back for his sexual prowess. He had a shittone of writing to do, and was currently spread on the bed with all of the pages he had to go through  _ manually  _ due to the fact that his boss was a dick. He even had headphones on (new, expensive headphones with noise cancellation), but either The Neighbour was especially enthusiastic today or Junmyeon was fine-tuned to pick up on the delicious sounds coming from that bedroom. That thought had Junmyeon evaluating his life choices. 

He hit his face with a highlighter he was holding, but nothing was helping with his building headache. Junmyeon had  _ just _ gotten back into the zone when a thud on the other side of that fucking wall got him out of it again, and the laugh, an aggravating cackle, was what made it. Junmyeon threw the papers on the bed (something he would regret later, those pages were numbered), and stormed out of his flat before he could second-guess his decision. Before he knew it he was in front of his neighbour’s door, his finger lingering on the bell just a second too long to signal a friendly visit. 

He pressed the bell once, twice, then punched it quickly a few times, channelling his anger onto the poor button to avoid lashing out at his neighbour as the first impression. The door didn’t open immediately, which wasn’t that surprising, but when they did Junmyeon kind of forgot what he was about to say. The Neighbour was  _ beautiful _ and his active sex life was so not surprising now. Damn. A tall figure with legs for days and lean body peeking out of a shirt, carelessly thrown his flushed body had Junmyeon’s simp side screaming. 

“How- how can I help you?” The man asked, his brows rising in confusion. Those were some pretty fine brows. 

“Um- I-” Junmyeon scratched the back of his head, looking away. “Icantfocusbecauseofyoursexnoises.”

“Okay, slow down there.” The guy laughed. “I’m Sehun, you?”

“Junmyeon.” 

Sehun relaxed a bit, leaning onto the door frame slightly less tense. If someone knocked on Junmyeon’s door like that he would be definitely far more suspicious than Sehun was. “How can I help you,  _ Junmyeon _ ?” 

“I can’t focus because of your moans, I can hear them through the wall, you know.” Junmyeon blurted out at once, afraid of choking up again. Sehun’s mouth dropped, Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat, and the awkward silence wasn’t broken until a guy about Junmyeon’s height appeared behind Sehun, and the same cackling from before came out of his mouth. 

“Come on,  _ Sehunnie _ , try keeping your noises to a minimum next time, hmm?” He showed his teeth in a blinding smile, patting Sehun on the ass. 

“No, oh my god, what are you-” Sehun spluttered, but Junmyeon decided that he humiliated himself enough for one night. 

“It was nice to meet you, have fun, BYE!” He all but shouted the last word and spun around to rush to the safety of his apartment. Junmyeon could feel his pulse in his ears as he slid all three bolts on his door. Now that his neighbour knew what kind of foolery lived next door, he didn’t want to wake up with toothpaste on every doorknob in his apartment. The Wall was still and quiet for the rest of the night. 

-

The next few nights were also quiet and Junmyeon started worrying that he cock-blocked the poor man. He wouldn’t say he  _ missed  _ the noises from his neighbour, but he also couldn’t say that the silence in the apartment wasn’t upsetting. Junmyeon even started playing music in the evenings. Nothing quite brightens one’s mood like a good Red Velvet karaoke session. 

It kept going for a week, but on Friday Sehun was back. 

“Oh, hi Junmyeon!” Junmyeon almost dropped his keys when he heard that, music in his earphones playing loud enough for him not to hear Sehun’s footsteps.

“H-hi, Sehun.” He was also entering his flat, so both of them were going to have an amazing Friday, considering they were sober and it was already 8 pm. Junmyeon blushed, thinking about what to say next, but couldn’t think of anything other than ‘You’ve been quiet lately’ and THAT was out of the question. 

Sehun must have seen the struggle on his face, shifting his weight from one leg to the other awkwardly as he avoided Junmyeon’s eyes. “Look, um… I’m sorry for the, you know…”

“Oh my god.” Junmyeon covered his face with both hands. “Don’t worry about it. I just had a bad day. Your apartment, your sex life. Don’t mind me, really.” Junmyeon was seconds from pounding his head against the door. He was having small talk about sex with a stranger, basically.

“No, no, I didn’t mean  _ that _ ! Baekhyun’s my chiropractor. Well, he’s my friend who is also a chiropractor. I’d let him practise on me when he was starting so now he owes me. And I take advantage of him. Like a good friend would.” Sehun chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, face as red as a tomato. Junmyeon almost felt bad for how nervous he looked, and for his word vomit. 

“I didn’t think that breaking your back would feel  _ that _ good though.” Junmyeon really didn’t want that to sound suggestive, but judging by Sehun’s face he heard it too. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Sehun blurted out, eyes wide. He looked surprised by his own words, but Junmyeon’s mind went straight up blank.

“I- I’m sorry.” He fumbled with his keys, trying to get in as soon as possible. “I’m tired.”  _ What the fuck, Junmyeon.  _ “Maybe some other time.”  _ Stop talking, you idiot! _

Junmyeon managed to open the door and did nothing short of falling inside, then kicking his door shut. He heard Sehun shuffling outside his door, then a sigh followed by the door opening and closing. 

_ Why would I say that?! _ , he thought. Sehun was hot, adorably awkward and interested. Jackpot, ding ding ding, let’s get it. But that was probably the problem. Junmyeon just wasn’t feeling himself lately, so a hot, interested person sent him into the worst case of gay panic since he asked the first boy out back in highschool. 

Sehun looked so sad after Junmyeon opened his door, too! Junmyeon gave himself a pep talk consisting of multiple ‘You idiot’s and ‘Get that dick’s, after which he got up from the floor and ran to his bathroom, grabbing a few extra supplies on the way there to make it very thorough. Twenty minutes later he was red all over from the scrubbing, and another half an hour after that he was in his good pants, wearing the tiniest touch of waterproof makeup and ready to mingle. 

-

Sehun opened the door almost immediately this time. Junmyeon didn’t think he could look any better, but out of the formal clothes he was wearing earlier, in grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt instead, he looked like a cuddly boyfriend Junmyeon wouldn’t mind introducing to his friends. 

“Is the invitation still valid?” Junmyeon asked as nonchalantly as he could, but his nerves were off the charts while he did so. Sehun’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, giving Junmyeon a once-over. 

“D-don’t go anywhere!” Sehun almost shouted, shaking one hand, as if scared that Junmyeon would go back to his apartment the moment he blinked. After Junmyeon nodded, the door was shut in his face and a thud very akin to a body falling could be heard. “I’m fine!” followed almost immediately, though, making Junmyeon laugh nervously. 

After what felt like ages, but couldn’t have been more than five minutes, Sehun reappeared, pulling Junmyeon inside and pressing him against the door. He smelled like soap, and Junmyeon was impressed that he managed to squeeze a shower in such a short time. All thoughts left his head, though, when Sehun slowly inched closer and closer to Junmyeon’s mouth, so he braced himself to be kissed silly. But when he was close enough for Junmyeon to  _ taste _ the air coming from Sehun’s mouth, slowly getting drunk with anticipation, Sehun stopped. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun whispered like there was any possibility Junmyeon didn’t want it. So instead of answering, he sneaked his hand around Sehun’s neck and pulled, bringing him closer, purring into the kiss when their lips finally met. 

The hesitation in Sehun’s movements disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and suddenly his hands were all over Junmyeon, caressing his hip, gripping his thighs. Junmyeon felt like he couldn’t breathe, the air from his lungs gone at Sehun’s doing. 

“Come on, I can’t wait anymore.” Sehun unlatched himself from Junmyeon’s lips with a wet pop, taking his hand to guide him into his bedroom, while also removing his t-shirt with the other. It wasn’t an easy task, and the struggle made Junmyeon laugh at the eagerness that stood behind it. 

When they reached the bedroom, Junmyeon didn’t get to admire the other side of the wall he got to hate (and love) for long, because Sehun turned back to Junmyeon, pecking his mouth, then pulling him into a liplock. 

“Condoms?” Sehun asked, trying to unbutton Junmyeon’s pants without breaking the kiss. 

“I’m clean, so I’m good if you are,” Junmyeon said, kicking off the last piece of clothing between them. 

Sehun laid Junmyeon’s naked body down on the sheets, taking a place between his legs. “I want to make you feel good. Make you come all night.” 

“It’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere,” Junmyeon responded without breaking eye contact, his thighs falling open unprompted. Sehun’s mouth opened with an audible smack when he saw the glistening residue of lube between Junmyeon’s cheeks, left there when he was preparing himself earlier. 

He spread them with awe on his face, brushing Junmyeon’s hole with his thumb. Junmyeon shivered, biting his bottom lip, as Sehun sank two fingers into him at once, dragging them in and out in an excruciating pace. Junmyeon squirmed, pushing his ass onto the fingers, chasing the pleasure. 

“No, let me.” Sehun rasped, pinning Junmyeon’s hips to the bed with one hand. With the next thrust of his hand, he added another finger, inserting it slowly, but picking up the pace as soon as he saw that Junmyeon could take it. 

“Yes, just like that.” Junmyeon hissed when one of the fingers grazed his prostate, gripping Sehun’s arm that was still locked around his hip to ground himself, as a steady stream of precum started dripping from his. Junmyeon’s breath became unstable, coming out in shallow puffs of air, but it just wasn’t  _ enough _ . 

He was about to complain when the fingers disappeared, so Junmyeon cranked one eye open to see Sehun pour a generous amount of lube on his cock, spreading it with his hand while looking at Junmyeon with hungry eyes and gasps that without the wall between them sounded thousand times better.

Junmyeon’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as he watched Sehun get closer, loom over him with his wide shoulders and broad chest. Junmyeon bit his lip, wondering who he saved in his past life to enjoy such a view now. Sehun propped himself with one hand next to Junmyeon’s head, while aligning his cock with the other. Sehun watched himself disappear inside Junmyeon, working the head of his dick inside carefully. Junmyeon loved how vocal he was while doing so, a stream of curse words, soft ‘fuck’, followed by ‘so good’ making Junmyeon feel like the sexiest man on earth. Sehun looked up once it was done to check up on him, but Junmyeon was too distracted by Sehun’s expression to say anything. 

Sehun looked absolutely debauched, flushed so prettily with his swollen lips parted and glistening with saliva. Junmyeon vaguely thought he must be in a similar state, considering Sehun’s dilated eyes and quick breath. He nodded his head enthusiastically once Sehun gave him a testing prod, answering the unspoken question that way, words long forgotten. 

Junmyeon bit back a moan at the first real movement of Sehun’s hips, a sharp snap followed by the other, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Don’t hold back.” Sehun rasped above him, thrusting at a steady pace. “I wanna hear you.”

“T-the, uh-” Junmyeon stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts amid the assault on his prostate. Sehun’s ability to find it was dangerously fast. “The walls are thin.”

At that Sehun laughed, but it wasn’t the cheerful kind Junmyeon had heard before. No, it was something darker, sinful even, that made Junmyeon feel like prey and had his cock twitching in excitement. Sehun lowered himself, covering Junmyeon like a weighted blanket. It limited Sehun's movements, but also changed the angle of his thrusts into a sensual drag of his hips, bucking into Junmyeon’s tight heat just right.

“I don’t care.” Sehun husked, biting Junmyeon’s earlobe and pinching his nipple. At that, Junmyeon let moans fall from his lips freely, receiving a pleased hum in return. He curled his hands in Sehun’s hair, bringing him closer to nib at his lips. Their tongues rolled against each other, teeth clicking in a bruising kiss, as Junmyeon took his share of Sehun’s taste, let himself get lost in his delicate scent. He felt like he could stay in this position forever, but Sehun’s next move proved him otherwise. One second he was under Sehun, desperately gripping his neck, and the other he was on top of him, hands splayed on his chest. 

“Wow.” Junmyeon said, blinking slowly in surprise. 

“I work out.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference, but he couldn’t keep a pleased half-smile from his face.  _ Cocky bastard _ , Junmyeon thought, but couldn’t help smiling back at the man under him. He had to admit that he appreciated being manhandled like that, there was something really satisfying in letting your partner move your body as they pleased.

Sehun moved his hips, pulling Junmyeon out of his thoughts. 

“Ride me?” He asked, and Junmyeon thought it should be illegal to look like an eager puppy while saying something like that. But he did comply, bracing himself against Sehun’s toned stomach. He clenched his thighs, moving up and down Sehun’s shaft, enjoying Sehun’s abundant moans every time Junmyeon's ass hit his abdomen. Soon enough it became too little for both of them, so Sehun started thrusting into Junmyeon, their moves erratic and maybe not too precise, but oh, so satisfying. 

Junmyeon’s toes curled as he raced towards an orgasm, shifting one of his hands to grip his swollen cock. Sehun’s hand covered his’ in an instant, and Jumyeon noticed for the first time how much bigger Sehun’s hands were compared to his. 

“You’re so beautiful, so good for me.” Sehun whispered in awe, and Junmyeon’s whole body, just like that, filled with waves of pleasure, so intense that on verge of being painful. His insides started pulsing, bringing Sehun over the edge, too. Junmyeon let himself fall forward, placing his head on Sehun’s peck.

_ What the hell was that? _ , Junmyeon wondered, since he couldn't recall having had an orgasm remotely as good ever in his life. His limbs felt heavy, and he wondered how he was supposed to go back to his place in this state, despite being approximately less than half a meter from his bed in a straight line.

Sehun wrapped his arms around him, leaving a peck on top of Junmyeon’s head. “Wanna shower?”

“Too tired,” Junmyeon mumbled, closing his eyes. 

“C’mon, I’ll carry you.” Sehun said, already moving. Junmyeon could only hold onto his neck and hope that they wouldn’t trip while Sehun carried him bridal style to a bathroom in the hallway. 

“But no funny business.”

“I would never.” Sehun assured, and yet Junmyeon could bet his right arm that he had the cocky smile from before back on his face.

-

“ _ Sehun! _ ” Junmyeon moaned, gripping Sehun’s damp hair. His back arched off the bed at the obscene slurps coming from his mouth. They’d just had sex, how did he have the energy to go down on him like that? Sehun was so horny, that Junmyeon barely got him to take it here from the bathroom, too scared of tripping on wet tiles. “Sehun, please.”

Junmyeon wasn’t even sure what he asked for, but when he felt a finger make its way into his ass, he knew he was about to get it. Sehun lifted his head, leaving only the tip of Junmyeon’s dick in his mouth, and dipped his tongue into the slit. His finger brushed against Junmyeon’s prostate as he hollowed his cheeks. Junmyeon writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets as a burning knot tightened in his groin. He was falling apart under Sehun’s skilful suction and measured touches. He could feel the pleasure coming, and then the door clicked. 

“ _ Mhhhng. _ ” Junmyeon convulsed through his orgasm as a heady mix of pleasure and the shame from being seen rippled through his body in a way he didn’t think was possible. 

“Holy shit, that was hot.” Baekhyun gasped. “I guess you don’t need the company after all? Could have texted me, dude.”

Sehun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a sly smirk spreading on his face. “I was a little preoccupied.”

Baekhyun snickered, shaking his head and closed the door with a “Later, pervs!”.

Sehun broke into giggles as soon as the door closed, jumping onto the bed to cover Junmyeon in a hug. 

“How could you forget to lock the door?” Junmyeon whined, jabbing at Sehun’s side. 

“Not everyday a sexy neighbour appears on my doorway. I might have malfunctioned for a bit there.” Sehun gave Junmyeon’s collar bone a peck. Then he wiggled up, till his mouth was touching Junmyeon’s ear, and whispered, “And you came so hard.”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Junmyeon shouted, covering Sehun’s mouth. 

“It fas fo hot tfo,” Sehun mumbled, pulling Junmyeon’s hand away. “Lowkey wanna see that again.” 

Junmyeon felt his blush spreading onto his ears and down his chest. 

“I’m not so sure about Baekhyun, but I know I’m down.” Junmyeon rolled on top of Sehun, tapping Sehun’s bottom lip. “Maybe we could have our first date before that, even.”

“I’d like that very much.” Sehun said and lifted his head for a proper kiss. 

-

“Oh my  _ god _ . Sehun, I’m breaking up with you, Baekhyun’s my boyfriend now.” Junmyeon slurred out after Baekhyun announced the last crack of the session. “I love you, Baek.”

Baekhyun laughed, slapping Junmyeon’s ass. “Love you, too, pervert.”

‘Pervert’ was Baekhyun’s new nickname for Junmyeon because he also noticed his rather… enthusiastic response back then. Even if Junmyeon to this day claimed it was all about timing and he would have cummed anyway. Junmyeon normally would have protested at the nickname, still hopeful he could get rid of it, but this time he was too blissed out to really care, so he just made a smooching sound, sending a kiss Baekhyun’s way. 

“Nooo, I won’t let you,” Sehun whined, throwing himself on top of Junmyeon. “I’ll tell Minseok you said that and he’ll kick your beautiful ass.”

“You’d rather have Baekhyun’s boyfriend beat me up than let me go?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t leave in the first place.”

“Good.” Junmyeon smiled, drifting away to the sound of Baekhyun ordering pizza in the living room. He had about thirty minutes to nap, so he tightened Sehun’s arms around him and let himself doze off. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💗 Happy new year, everyone!!!


End file.
